


I'll Never Break Your Heart, Only Make It Stronger

by EverythingCanadian



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Cousin Incest, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romance, based off a music video wardrobe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: Kevin needed something, not sex, not a make-out, but something more close. Brian in his black button up from their I'll Never Break Your Heart music video set was what he needed.





	I'll Never Break Your Heart, Only Make It Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just hit me as I like that shirt and the way Brian looks so handsome and invitingly innocent in the video.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kDcCSiakaU4
> 
> I don't own them.   
> All mistakes are mine.

Kevin had noticed that Brian was wearing that black, short-sleeve, button up that drove him wild. Having gotten their full wardrobes to keep from set was a really nice bonus for them. Howie actually liked his leather coat and looked at himself in the mirror a little longer than usual when he went out with it on. 

But Brian, he was in jeans and that damn shirt on AJ’s couch, just lounging around and reading a Nat Geo magazine. Kevin had gone from the bottom channel to the top and back again on AJ’s TV, needing something to distract himself from just outright staring at his cousin. On the third go around of channels and a brief stop on the shopping channel Kevin sighed heavily, slouching on the leather couch and letting his neck sit at an odd angle against the back cushion. 

“You’re doing it again.” Brian murmured over his magazine, eyes still reading the article he had flipped to. “I can hear your frustration- Howie could probably hear it and he’s out getting groceries for dinner tomorrow.” Brian dogeared his page and closed the magazine, eyes looking up at his cousin. Those bright blue eyes that could entice the straightest man or the gayest woman. His eyebrows raised slightly in a silent question.  _ What is going on? _

Kevin ran his hands over his face, growling a little at his own body and mind. He wasn’t hard or anything, but his eyes wanted to rake over Brian’s body, his neck, those slightly muscled arms, the way he left the bottom two buttons undone and his belly was peeking out above his jeans. Brian had on a nice silver watch too, one that Nick had gotten him for Christmas last year. It make those wrists and hands pop with how delicate they seemed. But Kevin knew better, they all did. 

Brian nudged Kevin’s hip with his bare foot, prompting the older back to the present. “Cuz, earth to Kevy Kev.” Brian singsonged. “What’s up with you today?”

Kevin heaved a breath through his nose and finally let his eyes start at Brian’s foot and drag up his legs, to his belly, up the hands folded in Brian’s lap and then up his arms to where the sleeves stopped that skin. Finally ending with the V of chest available and up suck a nice and unmarked neck. 

Needless to say Brian noticed the slow look, feeling it as liquid against him. Kevin always knew that his eyes and his brows did his talking. But the little part between such sweet and thin lips was a little more telling. 

“Do you need me?” Brian said it so casually, as if the five weren’t in a full circle of love and lust. Kevin would think this was an askance for a quickie, but he knew better than that. “I mean, if you were looking for something I’m sure I could help you out.” Oh how innocent Brian sounded, even if the meaning behind the words was anything but. 

Kevin shook his head. Hands going to the back of his shoulders and grabbing them, letting his elbows stick out and he took in another deep breath. “No.” Kevin said simply, letting his eyes go wandering from Brian’s. 

The green was flecked with gold today. Brian could see the undertones there since Kevin had come out of Howie’s room that morning. But the way they looked now, slightly tired from exhaustion but lidded with what could quickly become a heady need, that had Brian licking his lips. 

“Not sex, not anything like that.” Kevin stated bluntly, eyes coming back up to Brian’s. “I wouldn’t mind you in my lap though.” he let his drawl drag in the currents between them. 

Brian nodded softly, he knew these moods from Kevin. Even though they all ran with high hormones there was still the need to be romantic for Kevin and Howie, a need they draped over the younger three when they pampered them. Today it was directed at Brian from his cousin,  _ that _ need was thick now. “Lay out a little then, I’ll move to you.” Brian moved to stand up, letting Kevin turn on the big couch and put his long legs up, sweats today and a sleep shirt from last night. Brian liked that sloppy look on Kevin. 

It took a moment for Kevin to get comfortable, patting his thighs and looking up at Brian when he was ready. “Face me?” He asked softly, voice low and quiet. As if Brian would say no to his request. 

Brian happily held the back of the couch, letting his one knee settle on the outside of Kevin’s thigh that was closest to the back. Those warm hands held his slim hips as he let his other leg up and placed his outer knee against Kevin’s outer thigh. Kevin made a happy little noise in his throat when Brian let his body weigh down solidly onto Kevin’s lap. 

Those warm hands came up a little under Brian’s button up, rubbing against silky soft skin and letting his fingers trace little circles. “Better?”

“Yeah. Thank you.” Kevin smiled softly, tugging Brian in for a kiss. It was gentle, chaste, and warm. The little hum Brian made vibrated against Kevin’s lips, making him laugh through his nose. “Dork.” Kevin whispered against Brian’s lips, but the word was punctuated by a smile into their kiss. 

“Your dork.”

“Damn right.” Kevin left Brian’s lips, nosing softly along Brian’s nose and up to his eyebrows. Breathing him in as those little blond hairs were followed with the grain. “Love you.”

Brian smiled, letting his eyes close with Kevin’s exploration. “Love you too.” Brian murmured back. He liked being traced like this, liked Kevin exploring him over and over. 

With one hand supporting his back, Kevin brought his other one to where Brian’s was holding his side, interlocking their fingers together and bringing their arms up and out. Brian was a little confused, his arm was outstretched and Kevin pulled back to look from neck to where their fingers were together. 

It felt odd when Kevin leaned in to brush his nose against the top of Brian’s armpit, eyes closed lightly, only to nuzzle down his bicep to where his sleeve ended. Then he felt warm puffs of breath there, and then a soft pair of lips and a bristly mustache followed but a quiet moan. It was surprising to say the least but Kevin enjoyed the feel of soft skin against his nose and cheeks and mouth. Inhaling the scent of his cousin, his boyfriend, and recognizing how spicy and warm he smelled from soap and deodorant. 

Kevin kissed in quick succession over the same spot, tickling his cousin and making him giggle a little. Those lips trailed a little higher and pushed the fabric up a bit to where the beginning of extreme sensitivity started. “Kev.”

“I know.” was the thick reply. “I won’t be here long.” He sniffed silently, only to continue down again, closer to the inner bend of Brian’s elbow. His kisses were always the same closed mouth and sweet. He kept inhaling with every kiss, memorizing how Brian smelled like this. Kevin had to let their fingers unravel when he hit the little patch of skin that made Brian shiver. If he wanted to kiss down Brian’s forearm he needed to let go rather than strain their hands and wrists. He didn’t let go completely of Brian as he moved to support Brian’s wrist in his hand, thumb rubbing little soothing circles to the inner side. 

Brian let his arm go slack, sighing dreamily as Kevin nuzzled his inner elbow. It was a wonderful feeling to have Kevin do this, to pamper him and love him like this. Slow. Deliberate. Innocent. 

Kevin loved it. The solid weight of his boyfriend in his lap, the heat between them that kept them warm in the air conditioned room. The smell he’d become so familiar with. The feel of velvet and silk on his face. And the taste that landed on the back of his tongue with every breath had him relaxing his body and mind. Brian was perfect for this. Let himself sit still as Kevin poured over him with every little kiss. 

The trail began again as Kevin nosed along pale skin down Brian’s forearm, nosing between the bones there before smattering kisses everywhere he wanted, zig zagging down to where his thumb was rubbing. Kevin opened his eyes now and looked to Brian, pressing a soft sucking kiss there, making a little hickey that Brian could play off later. But they would know. Kevin breathed in heavily as he nipped and licked and sucked again, bringing the blood to the surface in a light bruise. A mark of love to them both. He let his lids fall again, thick eyelashes against his cheeks. Brian loved those lashes. Moaned softly when Kevin moved and bit lightly at the meat of his thumb on his palm, claiming him without any evidence. Brian watched those teeth be bared to him briefly before Kevin was moving to kiss up every finger and back down them all. Brian moved his hand from lax to cupping Kevin’s cheek, making the older look up at him with dazed eyes. Lost in a sea of love and need. 

“I love you. I love you so much Kev. You feel- this is good. I like this a lot.” Brian made it very clear to his cousin that he did indeed enjoy this, that he felt loved and cherished as Kevin lavished him in many kisses and much wanted attention. 

Kevin pressed into Brian’s hand, squishing his cheek a bit into Brian’s palm. The man practically purred when Brian rubbed Kevin’s cheek and under his eyes with his thumb; he parted his lips when Brian gently smoothed his thumb over them earning what was indeed a purr from Kevin. The older sagging in his posture as Brian laid it on thick right back at Kevin, leaning in and capturing those lips, hand still holding Kevin’s jaw. Kevin melted finally, everything weighing on him leaving into the universe for a while. Brian loved feeling his boyfriends finally let go, but this was the ultimate reward when Kevin felt bliss if only for now. 

Those hands were back at Brian’s hips, holding on firmly as Brian rocked his hips to relieve the pressure they both built up from this. A keening whine from Kevin had Brian pulling back, only to kiss up along Kevin’s nose and brow to his temple. “I know, no sex.” Brian whispered. 

Kevin agreed in another soft whine. “Lay out with me.” He said equally as soft. Not a question like the beginning but a statement of equals. 

Brian took his time in spreading his legs out, careful not to hit Kevin in his groin or his stomach. Only grunting when his spine didn’t twist that way. Brian ended up on half of Kevin’s body, pressing his back into the back cushions of the couch, head on Kevin’s chest, and nose pressed right in the center, smelling sleep and soft sweat and what can only be described as country mountains in rain. Kevin. Brian was smelling the scent of Kevin and relaxing himself. 

Kevin left the TV, a filter of background noise for them to doze with. To spend time in a blissed state together and just trace light and delicate patterns on each other. 

Brian’s shirt was being stressed over the backs of his broad shoulders and the cuffed sleeves were tight around his biceps, but he liked it as he was held and caressed by Kevin. A hand in his curls just massaging lightly and one on his thigh, holding it as he had his leg over Kevin’s hips for comfort. 

Brian was running his fingers over Kevin’s chest and shoulder, occasionally bringing them up his neck to Kevin’s face and tracing softly. 

They were lazily tangled and much more relaxed than when they started. 


End file.
